City of fariy tales
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus is our damsel in distress and Alec is... Well being Alec.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Mortal Instruments,sadly.

* * *

_**City of fairy tale's.**_

Once upon a time, the was a a boy and his name was Magnus bane. He had been stolen away from his parents when he was just a little,tiny baby. He'd been raised by a evil man called, Valentine. Now Magnus had beautiful hair, he styled it in many ways, spikes,curls, and straightened. His hair was why Valentine wanted Magnus, for his hair kept people young, and Valentine being the evil man he was wanted to be young forever( only if you knew the magic words though. And only Valentine and Magnus knew of course) But Magnus was no ordinary boy, he was a warlock, and he could use Magic. Valentine didn't want Magnus to find out that he wasn't really his father, so Valentine kept Magnus hidden away, in their apartment, in New York City. We all know though that being hidden away doesn't stop us from thinking about the outside world, and it certainly didn't stop Magnus. Every night, before Magnus went to bed, he would look up at the stars and wish that his father would let him outside. There is another thing you should know about Magnus Bane. He's gay. Thought I should get that little fact out of the way. Back to our story though.

On the day Magnus's life changed, he was watching TV. He sat on his dads couch watching the news. " why are mundanes so violent?" He wondered out loud to himself.

"Because, son, their brains are so small." Magnus whipped around to see his dad on the door way. He jumped up and went to hug him. The door behind Valentine was still open, and Magnus could see behind him into the streets. Valentine closed the door and locked it firmly. Magnus sighed and went to go back and sit down.

" Magnus, be a dear, and fetch me a Coke." Magnus snapped his fingers and a coke appeared in front of Valentine. "Magnus! You know how much I hate it when you use your Magic!" Magnus rolled his eyes, but since he was going to ask him he might as well get on his good side. He walked over to the frig, and pulled out a coke, and replaced it with the one before Valentine. Valentine smiled and patted Magnus on the head. " Thank you!" Magnus stood before Valentine as he opened the soda.

" Hey, dad?" Magnus said warily.

"Hmm?" Magnus twirled his foot and clasped his hands behind his back.

" Well, you know I was thinking that, well you know since I'm turning 18," Magnus took a deep breath, then let it all out so his words came out in a rush. "I was thinking that maybe you would let me walk around outside for awhile." Valentine spilled his coke on the ground. Magnus jumped back, saying "Oh! God Dad I'm so sorry!" over and over. Valentine watched his son closely as he picked up the soda stains. When Magnus was finished, he put the towel away and went back over to his dad, who was watching CSI NY. Magnus was the one watching closely, now.

"So?" Valentine looked up seeming confused.

"So,what?" Magnus heaved a sigh, how could he just forget.

" Can I go outside for my birthday tomorrow!" Valentine leaned forward, raiding his eyebrow.

"Magnus you know it's a dangerous place out there, so no you can't." Magnus sighed.

"Well could you at least pick up some Potilos?" Valentine laughed, and nodded smiling. Magnus smiled. He had a plan though. He would sneak out of the apartment while his dad was gone.

**NEXT DAY**

" Are you sure you will be fine while I'm gone?" Magnus sighed at Valentines remark.

" yes dad, I'll be fine." Valentine patted Magnus's head and said he was just trying to keep him safe.

"Yeah, see you later dad!" Magnus said pushing his dad out of the house. Magnus waited until his dads car was gone, then he grabbed his dads pair of extra shoes and reopened the door. The first thing Magnus noticed when he got outside, for the first time might I add, was that it smelled horrible. Magnus wrinkled his nose and just as he did so, a boy about his own age slammed into him.

"Ouch! Hey watch it-" Magnus exclaimed, he stopped mid-sentence though, and not many things could do this. The boy before him, Magnus thought, was beautiful! He had big baby blue eyes and long brown hair, and like I said before he was around 18. They both stood up. Magnus realized how ridiculous he looked. Magnus was wearing skin tight jeans and a tight t-shirt that was covered in sparkles (His favorite.) while the other boy was wearing black jeans, and a black shirt and come to think of it black everything! Magnus brushed himself off, then said. "Magnus Bane! Nice to m-meet... you?" Magnus stuttered because he had looked into the boys eyes, they seemed to draw him in. the boy shook Magnus's hand and said " Nice eyes!" Magnus blushed,thank god he had put on make-up, he thought or else the handsome kid would think him stupid. "are they contacts?" Magnus laughed

"Of course not you silly shadowhunter! It's natural!" He thought back to what he had just said. Shadow hunter, what in god's name was that! Yet it had slipped through his mouth like it was, like his eyes, natural. The boys eyes widened then his face turned red." so, you're a warlock,uh? I've never met a warlock before!" Magnus smiled.

"glad to be your first, then, sir!" they talked for awhile, then a car pulled up and honked. The boys waved it away, but it honked again. The boys smiled sheepishly.

"I have to go," he said. " but hey, give me your cell number, and I'll text you!" they exchanged numbers and the boy walked backwards to the car waving. Then Magnus remembered something.

"Wait!" He cried, just before the boy got into the car, " What's your name!" The boy smiled and sat down in the car. He called back.

"Alec, Alec lightwood!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Please review,or you might not get to see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I just posted the first one,but since I had written this along time ago.. and I had the second one on hand... well,enjoy.. I still don't own the Mortal Instruments(although I'm working on that!)

* * *

As the car dove away, Magnus sighed. Then he realized. He was outside! He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. The air stunk! Magnus laughed and jumped up and down. God, the outside world was so exciting! Then Magnus saw a horrifying sight. His dads car coming around the corner. Magnus looked around, if he made a dash towards the door his dad would see him, and then he would really be in for it! Magnus turned around remembering the way Alec's car had gone, it had headed away from his house. Magnus knew his dad wouldn't recognize him in the clothes he was wearing now, so looking back once, Magnus ran away from his fathers on coming car.

FEW DAYS LATER

Magnus rounded the corner on fifth avenue and say him. Valentine. And he knew Valentine could see him. Magnus turned the other way and ran, would this little chase never end? Magnus had been avoiding Valentine for past five day and just couldn't seem to shake his dad. He looked back, Valentine was squinting in his direction, Magnus didn't think Valentine could see him, but just to stay safe he turned around the corner.

"Hey, watch it you-" Magnus collided into someone. He looked up after fixing his hair.

"Alec?" Alec seemed stunned to, then he made a face that said ' you don't know me'. Magnus saw a man and a woman not far of looking for their son. He nodded and straightened up, and started to act like a selfish warlock.

" Watch wear you're going you stupid shadowhunter!" He shouted. The man and the woman turned to see Magnus and Alec 'glaring' at each other. The man shrugged, then went to get hotdog, for he had never tried in of the mundanes foods. Alec turned to see his father and mother gone. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. He then turned back to Magnus who was looking around the corner. " Magnus?"Magnus spun around a wild look on his face.

"Kiss me." he said quickly. Alec was stunned. He thought he had liked Magnus a little, but most likely not like this!

" What?" Alec said confused.

"Kiss Me!" Alec backed away, but Magnus was fast. Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and pulled Alec toward him. And then their lips connected in a kiss. A man came around the corner looking angry, but Alec only saw him for a second because he started to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Magnus!" The man gasped. Magnus pulled away quickly. Alec nearly fell over when he did, he was almost as surprised that Magnus had done that as the man was.

" Dad," Magnus said taking a deep breath. " This," he pointed to Alec, when Magnus semi-turned towards him he saw a look that said 'Go along with it, PLEASE!' Alec made a small nodded to indicate that he understood. "Is my boyfriend, Alec." The man who was apparently Magnus's dad was stunned.

Then Alec's parents came around the corner.

"Alec, what are you still doing with that warlock, fellow?" Alec spun around. He could almost see Magnus's eyes close, knowing that their cover was blown. Then, time seemed to freeze, and Alec turned back to look at Magnus. His face was one of love and pain. For Alec? Alec smiled, knowing that the story he had just told Magnus's dad wasn't just a story. Time was set back in motion. Alec looked at his Mom and Dad. He straightened his jacket, and said " Mother, Father." Alec turned to look at Magnus, whose face was now one of surprise. Magnus knew what Alec was going to say, and Alec knew too.

"This is Magnus Bane." Alec took a deep breath. "He is my boyfriend."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

yes I know... Alec and Magnus, in this story just met, but it was a love at first sight thing... you know! Well that was all I could think of in such short notice.. I know it sucks but I'm having writers block _**...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's parents just stared at him for a moment. Maryse lightwood's hand slowly went to her mouth. Alec bit his lip. He had known he would have to come out sometime,about him being gay. Alec had known he was gay for sometime now,he had only told Isabelle,his sister, yesterday. Robert Lightwood,Alec's father, had never been comfortable talking to his son about his personal life, and now this! He just couldn't handle it. Alec watched his father walk away stiffly. Alec's mom, followed her husband casting a sorrowful glance behind her and mouthed 'we will talk about this later!'. Magnus sighed happily. Alec spun around furry in his eyes.

" You think this funny!" Magnus backed up,hands out in front of him in a sign of surrender. Alec noticed Valentine had gone,and asked. "Where's your dad gone?" Magnus flinched at the harshness in his voice, then shrugged and said.

" Probably to go dis-inherit me, or something like that." Alec laughed. Magnus surprised at this sudden outburst flinched. " You know Magnus," Alec said. " I think I might actually like you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Alec trudged home in the rain, feeling like the idiot he was. As he walked up to the institute doors he realized this was the first time he had been home since he had told his parents he was gay. Since then his whole perspective on life had changed. Alec stopped at the door and thought back to what had happened.

" Alec come on!" Alec had looked at Magnus,who was dragging Alec by the hand over to a mundane bar. " Magnus I can't go in there!" Magnus had stopped for a second,then continued to pull, and grunted,

" And why is that Mr. Alexander Lightwood?" Alec had tried running the other way,very unsuccessfully might I add.

"Because Magnus!" People were starting to stare,so Alec had whispered quietly.

" Magnus it's a MUNDANE bar!" Magnus sighed letting Alec go. Alec rubbed his wrist and glared at Magnus. Magnus had laughed and said,

" You're acting like its a crime to be gay!" Alec's eyes had gone wide and he had looked around making sure no one had heard. Alec had grabbed Magnus's wrist then and had pulled him to an alley way. Magnus,being the person he was, had been totally confused.

" Look here Magnus," Alec had half growled, half whispered. " I'm a shadowhunter. Older shadowhunter's are very traditional, they don't see that its right that two guys," Alec had blushed and continued.

" Well you know! They don't like that! So, I can't just go around announcing to the world that," Alec's voice had raised, so that most people turned to stare.

" I"M GAY!" Magnus had stifled a smile and Alec having realized what he had just done clamped a hand over his mouth. Magnus snickered. Alec's furry rose over his embarrassment.

" This isn't funny Magnus Bane!" Alec then said something he would regret later.

" We are through Magnus! You and I! Don't ever talk to me again!" Alec stalked away and yelled

" You ruined my life!"

Alec stood on the front steps of the institute,tears burning in his eyes. Alec hastily took out his phone and texted Magnus.

'I'm so sorry, I really do love you. My anger got the better of me. Meet me in central Park. please!'

Alec then turned back into the pouring rain. Alec heard the door open behind him.

" Alec! Come back!" Alec turned to see his Mom with a priest behind her. " We can fix you, darling!" Alec's eyes grew dark,like Maryse had never seen them before.

" Never! Never again will I trust you!" With that Alec plunged into the rain without a glance back.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Alec had gotten to Central Park he was drenched and was on the verge of hysterical sobs. Magnus wasn't there and after a few minutes Alec was beginning to think he wasn't coming, when a cab pulled up to the car and Magnus sauntered out,umbrella in hand. Alec sat on a bench, just watching Magnus approach him, with a sort of scowl on his face. Magnus sat down beside Alec, acting all casual,while inside all he wanted to do was hug the beautiful boy.

"So," Magnus said. Before Magnus could get to saying something witty like he planed, Alec burst into loud sobs. Magnus forgot all about being angry when he say how much pain Alec was in. Alec, between sobs, told Magnus all about his mom,and how sorry he was. Magnus held Alec in his arms, rocking him back and forth, telling him everything was going to be OK.

" Magnus?" Magnus looked into Alec's baby blue eyes.

" What's up, darlin'?" Alec sniffed and laid his head back on Magnus's chest and whispered.

" What happens now?" Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's forehead, then whispered.

" We go on, sweetheart." A single tear dropped from Magnus's eye and landed on Alec's head. Alec looked up. Magnus was staring off into the distance,then he looked back down at Alec and smiled.

" We move on," Magnus paused. " together."

I know,its short.. but it was too cute to add anything else... REVIEW!..or(heehaw) I might not update! haha!


	6. Authors Note! Please READ!

**I have nooo idea what to write about in the next chapter I need help! Anybody! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

" come on Magnus!" Alec cried. Magnus followed Alec, looking up at the gigantic building ahead of them. It was a few weeks after the incident with Alec's mom, and so far Alec hadn't heard a word from his family. Magnus offered to give him the spare bedroom in his apartment, which Alec had excepted heartily, but as it turns out they never really needed to use it. A few days ago, at breakfast, Alec had received a call on his cell, from Izzy, saying that they should all meet at this Pandemonium Club.

Later, she had called back and said that Jace clary,were coming. Alec had, for his own sanity had convinced Magnus to come. Besides Izzy was DYING to meet her brother's new boyfriend.

" I don't know about this, Alec." Magnus said,warily. Alec rolled his eyes,and said,

" You're just nervous about meeting Iz!" Alec laughed. Magnus growled,

" Considering what you keep telling me about your sister, yes I am! But," Magnus glanced at the building in front of him.

" I've got a bad feeling about this." Magnus shivered, and Alec glanced at his boyfriend. Magnus wasn't scared easily, so it made Alec a little uneasy. Alec gripped Magnus in a hug, and whispered.

" Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for anything fishy." Magnus relaxed a little.

" try to enjoy the party, okay Magnus?" Magnus smiled mischievously,

" Alec, honey, it ain't a party yet, I ain't there!" With that Magnus promptly ran into a boy.

" Hey! Watch it!" Magnus was about to pardon himself and slink away, when Alec stepped in front of him and growled,

" It's not his fault he's clumsy!" Alec turned to Magnus and said

" Shut up, let me finish." then turned to the boy.

" Just like it's not your fault you're an arrogant ba-" Magnus put a hand over his mouth.

" Okay, that's enough from you." Jace laughed, and Alec pushed Magnus away fuming, while Jace said,

" So Alec, this must be your new boyfriend!" Magnus followed Alec and Jace in, barely listening to their argument. Something was terribly wrong and he could feel it.

" Magnus, please tell him we did not have," Alec blushed slightly, " tell him we didn't have sex!"

Magnus blinked and scowled at Alec playfully,

" We didn't, not yet at least!" Jace and Magnus laughed, when Alec blushed.

" ALEC!" Alec was then tackled by a girl, who looked almost like him. Magnus stood around awkwardly , wondering what the hell he was supposed to be doing. So far, all he could do was stand there and look cute!

" Izzy, this is Magnus." Alec finally said, pointing to Magnus. Magnus smiled and stuck out his hand, as he was taught to do. (the only thing Valentine taught him that was good, manners.)

" Pleasure, you must be Isabelle, I've heard so much about you." Isabelle narrowed her eyes, and shook Magnus's hand slowly and replied,

" Oh, yeah? Like what?" Magnus was blown away, so much so he could only stutter.

" Well, uh, you're Alec sister, and, um..." Damn, you fool! Magnus thought, of course she was Alec's sister. Now, it was Alec's turn to laugh at Magnus, who was reduced to a stuttering fool, by his sister. Isabelle started circling Magnus who's eyes grew wide. When Isabelle was done 'inspecting' Magnus she smiled and said,

" Okay, I like him!" She turned to Alec, her face now serious.

"Alec, I want you to be careful, since mom and dad won't give you this talk I will." Alec's eyes widened and a blush came to his face. Magnus interrupted, sparring Alec for a moment,

" Excuse me, dear wonderful,charming, Isabelle,would you happen to know if there are any Greater Demons on the loose?" Magnus smiled. Isabelle gave him a curious look and said slowly,

" Yes, we had one on our hands the other day, but it got away, we think it went back to it's little cave under the Brooklyn bridge." Magnus frowned and said quietly,

" Oh, I don't think it has." Isabelle was just about to ask what he meant when a crash sounded from the other side of the club, and screams followed. Alec, Jace and Isabelle instantly turned to the source and saw a huge demon had burst through the wall of the Pandemonium club. Jace and Isabelle,followed by Alec rushed over there, but by the time they got there, the Demon had retreated, and was now where in sight. Magnus had stayed where he was, feeling left behind. Alec came back and said,

" You were right, Magnus, the demon was waiting outside the club, waiting to attack," Alec scowled,

" But it seems to have run away again, the coward." Magnus was about to say otherwise, when the demon burst through the wall closest to them. It's claws glistened, aimed at Alec. Magnus saw this and stepped in front of Alec. Alec screamed as the demons claws fastened on to Alec's lover, Magnus's face went white in pain, his eyes wide. Alec pulled a seraph blade out, named it quickly and threw it at the demon, with alarming accuracy, and speed. The greater demon screeched and fell to the ground wounded. Jace and Isabelle ran over to help Alec and killed the Greater Demon swiftly. Alec pulled Magnus from the demons claws, Magnus remained unmoving. Tears poured from Alec's face, as he looked over Magnus's weakened body.

" Come on Magnus," Alec slammed his fist into the ground next to Magnus.

" Don't do this to me Magnus! Not now, not when I just met you." Jace and Isabelle stood by, waiting.

Alec was quiet for awhile,sobbing quietly, then taking a deep breath he whispered,

" I love you." Magnus coughed, eyes wide, trying to breath. Alec laughed through his tears.

" Damn Magnus, don't scare me like that ever again!" Magnus smiled weakly, and coughed,

" I'm sorry, dearest, to have interrupted you. Please continue." Alec blushed and said,

" We need to get you help, Magnus." Isabelle stepped forward, and quietly said.

" We..." She took a deep breath " we could take him to the institute." Alec shook his head,

" No, not with Mom and Dad there." Isabelle folded her arms and sighed, annoyed, rolling her eyes.

" Well, Alec, then if you try to take care of him your self, it'll be like leaving him here and letting him die!' Alec had tears in his eyes, making Isabelle sigh, again. Magnus coughed, this time blood came up.

" Alec," Magnus croaked. Alec leaned forward and whispered,

" Don't talk, Maggie." Magnus smiled, but continued,

" Shut your face, Alec and listen. I have an idea." Magnus explained. All Alec could do was smile. They had a plan.

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review! Oh and a big Thanks to lindseylulu411,


	8. Chapter 8

Alec was pacing again, making Isabelle almost want to punch him, but remembering what had happened over the past few days, she couldn't blame him.

_"Alec," Alec looked over at Magnus, who lay on a cot. Alec didn't really look at himslef that much, but looking at Magnus he wondered, why had Magnus fallen in love at him? His hair was like any other person's and he wasn't that muscular, so what could have made Magnus, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, fallen in love with plain old Alec Lightwood?_

" _Alec, listen to me just this once." Alec nodded, pulling Magnus close, Magnus smiled and said,_

" _I know you think you are cute, but wouldn't" Magnus coughed up some blood on to Alec's shirt,_

" _wouldn't be kissing your self be a little strange?" Alec smiled, Magnus had cast a spell to make himself look like Alec. _

"_Alec, listen," Jace shuffled, getting nervous,_

" _I just want to say something, I want you to know if , if I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you." Alec felt the tears stain his dusted up skin, leaving marks. With that Jace carried Magnus away into the institute. _

That had been the last time Alec had seen Magnus, and that was three days ago.

Jace knocked on the door and came in quietly. Alec spun around a hopeful look in his eyes, but Jace just looked at his feet and shook his head.

" There was to much internal bleeding, he suffered to much damage to his lungs." Alec sank to the ground shrieking. It couldn't be true, Magnus couldn't be... no he wouldn't even say it, it wasn't true, Jace was just playing with him. Yet as Alec lay on the floor weeping, he knew Magnus was really gone.

" Can I," Alec swallowed slowly, standing up,

"Can I see him?" Jace nodded and led him to the place were Magnus's body was stored. Alec looked down at Magnus. No, the body, Magnus wasn't in there anymore. Alec warped himself around Magnus

"_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead" _

Alec lay down next to Magnus on the table, for how long he didn't know,

"_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I."_

Alec cried out for Magnus, and sang,

"_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye"_

Alec, later left the morgue and headed for Magnus's apartment, hoping to find him there, he stood at the street, just standing, wishing,

"_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_  
_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I"_

Alec entered Magnus's apartment and immediately ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Alec held it to his throat.  
"_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye" _

Then, it was as if Magnus's spirit was with Alec, taking the knife away from Alec and telling him that it was going to be okay.

" _you're dead,alive.._

_you're dead alive.._

_you're dead alive.._

_you're dead alive.."_

Alec lurched forward and cried out.

"_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye"_

_**few weeks later.**_

A few week after Magnus's death, a hooded figure was walking was walking down a dark alley way.

The hooded figure went up to a back door, looked around and knocked. A few minutes later, a short lanky figure appeared at the door.

" What can I do for you?" The hooded figure threw back his hood. The warlock at the door was taken by surprise by his extravagant blue eyes. The boy before him said dryly,

" I need your help." The warlock motioned for him to come in,

" Please come in, Mister..?" The boy stepped forward into the light of the door way, leaving behind the quiet of the alley and walking into the booming music.

"Lightwood" He said, " My name is Alexander Lightwood."

* * *

ahhh! *hides behind big brother* dont hurt mee! o..


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what can I do for you young master lightwood?" Alec glared at him across the table, where the two men had seated themselves. Alec then proceeded to lift a large back of money from his pocket, and fling it angrily over to the warlock opposite him. The warlock rubbed his hands together, looking greedily over at the money, but then he realized something, why would this young shadowhunter be giving him so much money?

"What do you want, in return for this," The warlock paused,

"Generous, sum of money?" Alec smiled, this warlock knew the drill. Alec leaned forward and whispered,

"You are Magnus Bane's older brother, if I an correct?" The warlock sighed, he should have known.

"Yes, Malachi Bane, at your service," Malachi raised his hand, to silence Alec,

"I will not kill my brother, if that is what you're asking." Malachi glared at Alec, Alec just smiled back,

"A demon has taken Magnus already," Alec let this sink in. Malachi sat down heavily, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so, Malachi, but we need to concentrate here," Malachi looked at Alec, quizzically. Malachi really looked at the child; he had brown hair and was rather skinny, not to skinny but good enough. He wasn't an over muscular person, but just enough to show, and his eye, Oh his eye, were the most extravagant blue color. Malachi saw the same beauty Magnus saw in Alec, and just like that, Malachi fell for him.

"I understand this may be a bit of a stretch, but I was thinking we could bring Magnus back." Alec had a hopeful look in his eyes that made Malachi melt. Yet, Malachi knew this was near to impossible.

"Young shadowhunter, bringing someone back is a very difficult process." Alec nodded,

"I know, I've read up on it, all you need though is a few days to build up power and some stuff of his," Alec shrugged,

"It sounds very easy to me." Malachi nodded,

"You know though," Malachi sighed,

"He might come back without his memory." Alec's gaze hardened and he hissed,

"I'm willing to take that chance." Malachi nodded and the two shook hands. Just as Alec was about to leave Malachi grabbed his hand.

"I'm just a little curious, Alec." Alec flinched and pulled his hand out of Malachi's.

"Why should a shadowhunter be so hell bent, on bringing back a warlock?" Alec looked down at his shoes, then back at Malachi, tears in his eyes. Malachi leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips on Alec's. Alec shoved him away and pushed him down.

"I love Magnus, Malachi, you," Alec put a hand to his face and glared down at Malachi in disgust,

"Are not even close to him." Malachi smiled, standing again.

"As you wish, Mister Lightwood." Alec pulled up his hood again and stepped outside. Malachi called after Alec as he walked down the alley way.

"Until, Tuesday, Master Lightwood." Alec glanced back, and then started running away from that horrible man. For Alec realized something as he ran from Malachi. He had liked it. He had liked the kiss.

Sorry for such a short chapter,but I promise that the next one will be longer! BTW, I will be gone on vacation for a week so I wont be able to write very much, I'm actually writing this in the airport, right now! Now y'all have a nice day, okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Alec stood waiting for Malachi in a vacant lot. It had been a month since Magnus's death and 2 weeks since Alec had last seen Malachi.

" You this is a crime, you know, young master Lightwood." Alec turned to see Malachi coming across the lot.

" Bringing someone back from the dead is illegal, without the Clave having agreed." Alec sighed and Malachi laughed, and said,

" Of course, I think crime pays! The hours are good, and you get to travel a lot!" Alec almost laughed, then he remembered why he was here.

" Let's just get on with this Malachi, I want Magnus back as quick, and as quietly as possible." Malachi bowed.

" Of course, did you bring what I asked?" Alec reached into his bag and pulled out somethings of Magnus's. Malachi had told him that he need some thing's that Magnus cherished, so Alec had brought the essentials; a scarf, Alec had given him that, chairman meow, (don't worry just some hair!) some bubble wrap and glitter. Malachi laughed at the objects, his brother was so funny sometimes. Then Alec brought out Magnus's favorite brush, he took some hairs from it and handed them to Malachi. Malachi wasn't all to happy about that, but he was getting paid for this so he was happy. Malachi let out a small whimper, remember that the money no longer mattered after tonight. Alec looked at Malachi, who seemed to be on the brink of tears.

" Is there something wrong, Malachi?" Malachi blinked a few times to rid himself of these silly tears.

" No,no. I'm fine." He said choking back the tears. He straightened his back and said gruffly,

" Let's get this started." Alec nodded and stood off to the side as Malachi put Magnus's stuff in a small circle and stood in the middle. Alec cocked his head and stared intently at Malachi. Malachi closed his eyes and raised his hands, gracefully. His eyes sprang open and from his hands came a sudden burst of energy. Malachi gritted his teeth already feeling a pain in his side. The wind was picking up and blowing their hair around.

" Alec!" Malachi yelled over the wind,

" What?" Alec yelled back confused, was something wrong?

" What do you think the greatest of evils is?" Alec was surprised, but to him the answer was clear,

" Death!" Malachi smiled and nodded, but let out a scream as another piercing pain ripped through him. Alec made to help him, but Malachi barked,

" No! You mustn't help! Unless you want to die as well!" Alec was plainly confused.

" I know the rules Alec, a life for a life! The one performing this magic must give up his or her life for the one coming back!" Alec paled. He had known that, but in his sadness and excitement he had forgotten. Magnus's belongings started to levitate and spin around Malachi. As they started to glow, the wind grew louder. The objects the flew suddenly into Malachi! Malachi screeched in pain. Then, everything grew quite for a moment. Malachi smiled weakly at Alec,who had tears running down his face.

" Alec." Malachi said softly, Alec nodded,

" Death is not the greatest of evils; it is worse to want to die, and not be able to." Malachi coughed, and blood came up. Alec's eyes widened, Mariachi's last words were;

" For death begins with life's first breath, and life begins at the touch of death, Alexander Lightwood."

Malachi screamed and disintegrated. Alec was tossed a few feet with a sudden great force. Then, for Alec, everything went black.

" Alec, dearest?" Alec sat up suddenly, looking around. Magnus pulled back, smiling. Alec cried out with joy and grabbed Magnus in a bear hug, almost tackling him to the ground.

" Well," Magnus said surprised, " looks like someone missed me!" That's when Alec started to sob hysterically. Magnus held him tight, while Alec told him what happened.

" So, Mariachi's dead?" Magnus said, curiously. Alec nodded, looking up at Magnus sorrowfully,

" I'm sorry Magnus, there wasn't anything I could do for him." Magnus laughed,

" Don't be sorry Alec." Magnus hugged Alec again,

" Malachi wanted to die, he just didn't have the courage to do it, but I guess bringing his baby brother back was a good enough reason!" Alec smiled, then frowned and asked,

" Magnus?" Magnus smiled and replied,

" Yes?" Alec snuggled into him.

" if I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes?" Magnus was blown away, then said

" Of course I would." Alec then brought out a small box, inside sat a ring. Magnus's smile grew bigger as Alec slipped the ring onto his finger.

" Well," Magnus said cheerfully, helping Alec up off the ground,

" I think we better start planning a wedding." With that Magnus and Alec headed off into the dawn of a new life.

* * *

NO,NO,NO! this is not the ending so stop saying it is! i brought Maggie back for all you people! and please reeeviieuw! (review!) danke! (thanks!)


	11. Chapter 11

Ten years later.

Alec was jolted awake as the plane landed. Magnus laughed as Alec sputtered awake. Alec smiled at his husband. As the plane pulled up to the airport, Alec started to zone. For the first five years of their secret marriage Alec and Magnus had traveled the world together. The last five years they had settled down in a cozy place in London. Magnus had figured it was safe enough for Alec to have a visit back to America, and anyways Alec wanted to see Izzy again. Alec had kept in touch with her, but he wanted to see her again.

" Alec, are you going to sit there all day, or do actually want to get off the plane?" Alec blinked up at Magnus then realized everybody else had left the plane. Alec blushed and followed his husband out.

" So, Alec, where do you want to start?" Alec laughed at the sight before him. Magnus stood arms and legs stretched out, a coffee in his right hand, smiling like a lunatic.

" How about," Alec shrugged " how about we just take a walk." Magnus slumped over and mumbled something of an " okay, bunny," Alec and Magnus wandered the streets of New York, just talking and drinking coffee. They were about to head into a department store, ( to buy clothes of course, Magnus had finally gotten to Alec a couple years back, when they 'lost' their clothes in India) when someone caught Alec by the shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

" Alec!" Magnus smiled at Alec's terrified face, when Isabelle came up behind him and gripped him in a hug. Alec relaxed and spun around and smiled at his sister. Magnus looked around Alec and saw a small girl behind Izzy. Magnus bent down beside her.

" And, who might you be young lady?" The little girl blushed, she looked a little like Alec when she did that.

" Alexandria, Alexandria Lightwood." Magnus held out his hand to the little girl, she appeared to be around 5 or 6, and smiled.

" Lovely to meet you Alexandria, Magnus Bane." Alec finally noticed the little girl and asked his sister who she was.

" This is my daughter, Alexandria." Alec's eyes grew huge. Isabelle hit his shoulder, playfully and a little irritably.

" Don't look so surprised Alexander Lightwood, you've been gone for 10 years, you can't be the only happy person in the world." Alec blushed, then asked,

" So, who is the father?" Izzy smiled, and answered happily.

" Funny you should mention him, because he is coming over for dinner and, well I was wondering if you two wanted to come." Alec glanced at Magnus then reminded Izzy that Alec's parents still thought he was dead. Isabelle gasped.

" They WHAT?" Isabelle shook her head sadly. Then bites her lip, that's when Alec realized something is very wrong.

" What did you do Isabelle?" Izzy bit her lip and shrunk a little and replied quietly.

" Look behind you." Alexander Lightwood, who had been dead to the world for ten long, peaceful, years, slowly turned on his heel, somehow already knowing what was there. Maryse and Robert Lightwood stood some 5 feet from their son. Maryse's hand on her mouth and Robert stood their dumbfounded. Magnus cursed quietly and moved so Alec could see his parents.

" Alexander?" Maryse said, tears in her eyes. Alec looked at Magnus then, back at his parents.

" I can't," Alec stuttered " I just can't do this." Then Alec turned and fled, Magnus hot on his heels.

Izzy shook her head and sighed. Her brother was really still a child. (Thank God she was beyond all that!) Then, her phone buzzed, surprised she took it out off her pocket. It was Alec.

'Tell mom and dad ill be at dinner.' Another text came right after the last one.

' and so will Magnus. i love him, and that's that.' Isabelle smiled, the turned to her parents.

" Mom, Dad, we have a dinner to plan."

A few blocks away, a breathless Magnus and Alec stood, arguing.

" Why did you run, Alec!" Alec turned on Magnus tears in his eyes. Getting up in Magnus's face, Alec screamed,

" Why? WHY? Magnus,my parents thought I was dead for ten years! TEN YEARS! How would you feel!" Magnus shouted back, matching Alec's anger,

" I wouldn't have run I would have stayed and told them everything," Magnus was really angry now,

" My parents are dead Alec! Valentine lied to me! All my life I thought he was my real father, how do you think I feel!" Magnus stopped, realizing Alec was crying. His arm was supporting him up against the wall of the building, and he was sobbing. Magnus turned away venting, then faced Alec, feeling sorry.  
" Look, sorry Alec." Magnus hugged Alec, Alec fought the hug at first,but the folded into Magnus sobbing," I love you, Magnus." All the while. Magnus smiled then whispered,

" Alec, text your sister, we are going to that dinner." Alec pulled out his phone and Magnus looked over his should as he texted Isabelle,

' Tell mom and dad ill be at dinner.' Alec glanced at Magnus then smiled

and typed something else. He quickly put his phone away, and kissed Magnus. Magnus smiled into the kiss. Later, when the couple was at their hotel and Alec was showering and Magnus was preparing for a long lonely night, he stole Alec's phone from his jean's pocket. Magnus looked at the text message Alec and sent and nearly burst out into tears. When Alec finally got out of the shower Magnus was waiting outside the door. Alec was a little taken aback, but asked what was up. Magnus shook his head, tears falling from his face, and held up Alec's phone to the message. Alec's smiled sweetly and hugged Magnus. Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder,

" I love you,too." Magnus was about to kiss Alec, when a knock came at the door. Alec sighed and motioned for Magnus to get it,they had to leave soon anyway. Magnus trotted over to the door and opened it. A man and a women stood at the door. They were both very tall and both had pitch black hair, just like Magnus's. The woman covered her mouth in surprise when she saw Magnus's eyes. The man gripped the woman's hand. Magnus smiled sadly and said, sympathetically,

" Can I help you two?" The Man cleared his throat, and took a step forward.

" Are you Magnus Bane?" Magnus nodded slowly. The woman again gasped this time, tears flowed freely from her face. The man's shoulders, which had been very tense, relaxed. Then, he replied,

" I'm Silas, and this is my wife Sky." Magnus titled his head, hinting what did this all mean to him.

" Ah, well." He turned to face his wife, then looked at Magnus.

" We are your parents."


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was stunned, putting it simply. Magnus held his breath, maybe they were playing a joke. No, they looked to serious for that. Then, Magnus did the only thing he could think about doing at that moment. He slammed the door shut and ran over to Alec. Alec was dumbfounded to say the lest.

" Magnus, what's the matter?" Magnus gripped Alec in a passionate kiss. when they finally came up for air, Alec pushed Magnus away slightly, then asked again, what was going on. Magnus sighed and explained.

" Oh shit!" Alec cried. Magnus covered his mouth, mouthing ' Their right outside.' just then a knock came from the door again, and a voice called,

" Magnus?" Alec and Magnus had both turned to look at the door and now, turned their heads slowly to look at each other. Magnus pushed Alec towards the door, Alec scrambled back and whispered,

" They're your parents!" Magnus growled something unrepeatable. They both glared at each other, neither going down without a fight.

" Hello?" Silas said when Alec opened the door. (having lost the rock,paper, scissor match) Silas looked rather confused.

" Where is Magnus?" Sky spoke, for the first time, sounding worried. Alec, really embarrassed now, smiled sheepishly.

" I'm his husband." Sky fainted straight away. Silas caught her and Alec helped her and Silas into the room. Magnus was in the bathroom doing his make-up and hair. When Magnus came out of the bathroom, dressed in a tuxedo, his hair in its usual spikes and glittery make-up on, he found sky on the bed and Silas and Alec, talking and laughing.

" Did you tell them I was gay?" Alec nodded, and Silas blushed a little. Magnus looked at Sky, ten sighed.

" Well,this is lovely. Hey Mom, Dad. Lovely to see you! By the way, I'm gay!" Alec and Silas laughed, as Magnus sang that in a high pitched voice. Sky finally came too and they began to talk. Silas and Sky had been very busy people when Magnus was born and had hired a baby sitter to take care of Magnus while they worked, Valentine. He was a nice man, handled Magnus well, and played with him, and always went to Magnus when he was crying. Well, one day when Silas and Sky came home, they found the police at the door, telling them their baby had been kidnapped, and there was nothing they could do about it. The worried parents had searched for weeks, but finally gave up. Until, last year when someone had contacted them, about their missing son, and here they were. Alec glanced at his watch and groaned. They were late. Magnus asked his parents his parents if they would like to meet Alec's parents, they said they would be delighted. Alec groaned, again.

" Magnus, my parents might not be ready for this." Silas cocked his head, Alec elaborated.

" My parents are exactly happy with the fact I'm gay, or" Alec shrugged,

" At least they weren't. Magnus was hurt awhile ago, ten years ago. We came up with a plan to disguise Magnus as me, because my parents weren't exactly on good terms with him,

" But, Magnus died. I got his older brother," Sky perked up, saying they hadn't hear from Malachi in years. Alec gave them a guilty look.

" Malachi sacrificed his life to save Magnus." sky bit back the tears, and nodded for Alec to continue.

" Well, then I proposed to Magnus and we had a secret marriage. See the problem with that was that my parents still thought I was dead." Silas leaned back and nodded, and Sky gasped. Alec sighed.

" So, when we came back, I let my sister Izzy know, she knew I was alive, and she, not knowing my parents didn't know, invited them to meet us when we got here." Magnus picked up for Alec,

" Alec and his parents freaked out when they saw each other, Alec ran, I followed and we got in an argument, but then we kissed and made up!" Silas and Sky smiled.

" So, would you rather we not come?" Sky asked. Alec shook his head.

" NO, my parents need to learn to except me for who I am." Silas looked up at the ceiling.

"Wheres all the smoke coming from?" Magnus swore and jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

" Sorry!" Magnus called, " I left my hair straighter on!" Alec and Magnus's parents laughed.

Alec knocked on the institute door nervously. He looked over at Magnus who stood next to him and then at Magnus's parents who smiled encouragingly. A boy around the the of 8 or 9 answered the door.

" Hi," Alec said, leaning forward slightly,  
" Can I please talk to your mom or dad?" The kid, who had blond hair and hazel eyes, looked at Alec. He looked really bored

" are you Alec?" Alec smiled leaning back and nodded. The boy curled his lip up and called,

" Dad!" Then started to turn away, but still yelled, as he looked at Alec in disgust,

" The Gay Dude is here." Alec started after the boy, but Magnus held him back and whispered soothingly into his ear. Still when Jace came to the door Alec still had a grumpy face on.

" Alec!" Jace cried gleefully. Alec hugged Jace then Clary, who was rather pregnant. Jace informed Alec and Magnus about everything that had been happening since they left. Clary and he had gotten married and had a child, the boy who's name Drew, and had another child on the way, who's name was still being discussed. Isabelle had a child and was engaged to the father.

" So, what have you two been doing? You guys been doing the nasty?' Jace elbowed Alec. Alec decided to play his card.

" Jace, this is Silas and Sky." Jace looked them up and down, then said to Alec,

" Alec, they look a little old to be your kids."

" they're Magnus's parents." Jace paled, and stuttered a hello, then bolted for the door to the kitchen saying something about helping Izzy. All five of the party laughed when Jace left. Then, Clary announced that dinner was ready and two children, Alexandria and Drew, came rushing down the stairs.

" I assume Izzy's cooking got better?" Clary laughed,

" Alec, of all people you should know that would never happen!" Alec smiled and motioned for Magnus and his parents to follow.

When Alec and Magus entered, Alec's parents where sitting at the table. Maryse Lightwood stood slowly. Then rushed over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away, she asked Alec what Magnus was doing here. Magnus stepped in at that moment.

" Hello, Mrs, Lightwood, I do not believe we have been properly introduced." He said shaking her hand and turning on his charm,

" I am Magnus Bane and," He hesitated slightly, " I am Alec's husband." At that remark, Maryse Lightwood promptly fainted. Magnus caught her just before she hit the floor. Sky shook and said solemnly,

" Some women just can't handle it." Alec had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

When Alec's mother finally came too she was alone in the living room. She got up and found that everyone was in the hall laughing and talking. Maryse cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. Maryse walked over to Alec and said,

" Honey, I realize now what a fool I was being, so many years ago. I should have excepted you, for who you were instead of trying to push the image I wanted. I can't make up be straight anymore then you can stop Isabelle's bad cooking." Alec had tears in his eyes.

" I love you, Alec. Nothing will ever change that. NO matter who you love I will always love you." Alec, the tears now freely falling from his face, hugged his mom. Maryse then turned to Isabelle,

" Now, for you young miss. Where is that man you have been talking about." Alec was lost in thought as Isabelle introduced their mother to Clayton, her fiance. His mother really did love him. He sighed and put his arm around Magnus's waist.

" Let's go home?" Magnus whispered. Alec smiled and nodded. They slipped away into the night. Yet, everyone knew where they went.

The next morning as Alec and Magnus were ordering coffee Magnus brought up something that Jace had talked about the other night.

" Alec, what do you think about having kids?" Alec almost choked on his coffee.

" well, I guess we could adopt, sure, why not." Magnus shook his head, then whispered.

" No, Alec I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I mean," He took a deep breath,

" I mean we could have biological children." Alec's eyes widened. He leaned in and asked Magnus how it was possible.

" Well, there is a spell that allows two males or females to have biological children. Its called Puer Virtutem (1)" Alec nodded. Then smiled at Magnus.

" Why not!" Magnus smiled,

" Of course, Alec, you would have to be the..uh.." Magnus coughed, " carrier." Alec blushed, and asked why.

" Because I'm" It was Magnus's turn to blush, and he waved his hands,

" You know, a warlock!" Alec nodded.

" what do we have to do?" Magnus said it was very simple.

" we have to cast the spell, then an hour later, as jace would put it, do the nasty." Alec blushed a little, but agreed.

" Are you sure you want to do this." Alec nodded vigorously. Magnus raised his hands and shot a white light at Alec. Alec closed his eyes and started to levitate. Magnus held the spell for a little longer then let Alec go. Alec landed and almost fell. Magnus caught him. Alec looked up at him, then pulled him into a kiss. Magnus pushed him away.

" we have to wait, remember." Alec scrunched up his nose, and made a pouting face.

An hour later, Magnus came into the room and said, to a rather sleepy Alec,

" It's time." Alec jumped into Magnus's arms and followed him into the bedroom.

5 DAYS LATER

" Hey mom?" Maryse Lightwood looked up at her son.

" Yes, what is it Alec?" Alec looked rather nervous.

" Mom, what did you say to Izzy when she was pregnant?" Maryse gave him a funny look, then said,

" I was excited, but gave her same stern words, then I gave her advice, then I hugged her." She smiled at Alec,

" Why, Alec? Are you pregnant?" she meant it as a joke, but when Alec nodded, she became serious.

" Are you sure?" Alec nodded and told her about the spell. She seemed rather flustered.

" Honey, you should have told me before." Alec shook his head,

" Magnus said there was less than a forty percent chance that I actually would get pregnant, so I didn't want to get your hopes up." Maryse nodded. Then screamed excitedly and ran over to Alec, gripping him in a hug asking all kinds of questions. Isabelle came in asked what the commotion was about, when her mother told her she screamed and hugged Alec. That's when Clary came in. when they finally told everybody, Alec was almost asleep on his feet. Maryse noticed and said Alec needed rest. Alec protested saying it was only eight but his mother said that since he had a baby on the way, he needed rest. The next morning Alec woke up feeling very moody, and had horrible stomach cramps. (welcome to girl life Alec!)

" How are you feeling Alec!" his father came in and said. Alec threw a pillow at his head and told him to go away,

" Well, I just-!" Alec then threw a vase at his fathers head, which is when Alec's father retreated. The next nine months were blissful hell, as Alec picked out names, clothes and got a room for the baby. Then went through the motions of pregnancy. On December 24 at eleven o'clock at night Alec's water broke and he went into labor. At 12:01 Christmas Day, Labyrinth Frost :Lightwood was born. Magnus came in and smiled at Alec who put a finger to his lips because Labyrinth had just fallen asleep, but as soon as Magnus took him into his arms the baby woke up. He stared into Magnus's eyes. Magnus gasped. Labyrinth Frost Lightwood had piercing blue eyes like his father, but like his other father he had cat like eyes. Magnus looked at Alec, who was smiling at him. Magnus pushed Alec over a little in the bed and made room for himself.

" He is beautiful." Magnus said, quietly. The baby giggled and smiled a little. Alec and Magnus laughed quietly and Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

" He is going to be an only child, because I am, Never doing that again." Magnus smirked, then became serious,

" I love you Alec."

" I love you Magnus." Both parents leaned down to their child and whispered.

" I love you Labyrinth." The baby closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. That's how the rest of the family found the three of them in the morning hugging each other and fast asleep.

* * *

That's it! its over! although i am writing a sequel, about Labyrinth and his life. check it out? (when its up...) oh and i have posted some stories by my friend Sicarius (was going to name the baby that...but..sicarius said no...) check those out too. okay, so review please!


End file.
